V:The last punch
by MarkusGer
Summary: The crew's try to give the weapon smuggling case a final solution.


The last punch

"WHAT?!" LTC Mike Flynn nearly exploded."I brought the feds 2 prisoners, and you managed to let one escape from prison and the other dissapeared while he was free on bail. I better check the morgue, maybe the 3rd one walked away with 2 5.56 bullets in his chest too!"  
"Calm was not our fault-"Agent Murphy said, but Commander Marshal interrupted him. He had escorted the federal police agent aboard the Hammmersley to brief Mike Flynn about the new situation."Agent Murphy. Both was under fed responsibility. So technically your fault. But Mike, there is one thing more-"It was clear to see that CMDR was not feeling well in his skin. "What? It can be even more worse?" Mike asked. His face was red. "Mike, you remembered that I told you that somthing strange is going around at the Air Force before you left the harbour to catch Mr. Wang?" "Yes. I remember. Does this weapon smuggler managed to sell a fighter jet on the black market?" "Well-sadly thats close to the truth. Some corrupt elements in the AF selled him a chip, witch is integrated in new weapon systems of all branches, Navy, Air Force, and even the Army. It is built in the M1A1 tank, the fighter jet F/A 18 and even in the new F35. The navy is treatened too. Our newest destroyer class uses the same chip too. This thing is worth millions of dollars on the black market, and there are some other things that disappeared from military installations too. You cannot imagine how the potential threat for the security of the whole Australian Defense Forces is" "Wow. I was not able to imagine what could made the situation even more worse. So-what are our orders?"Mike asked. "Your orders are clear. Stop him, No matter what it takes. We cannot give you any support-you must understand how difficult this situation is. This mission is Top Secret, but the higher leadership grants you free hand. We count on you." Commander Marshal stood up, shaked his hand and left the CO's office, Agent Murphy followed him. The Commandig officer of the HMAS Hammersley was alone now, a bit confused and angry, but determined to master this task.

10 minutes later.  
The order to immediately come back aboard catched Bomber und Buffer while having lunch. They are lucky that they could spent some time together, and they planned to make a diving trip during in the reefs during shore leave. Her relationship expanded since the day in the swamps weeks ago-not it was so strong that was sometimes difficult to maintain professionalism. Full knowing of the fact that is was prohibited, the urgent meet for each other sometimes forced them even on the ship to use the rare-spread little moments alone. "Very sad" he said, and she could see that he really was hitted by the fact their time alone was canceled.

Swain and Charge was busy with fishing, but the results were-softly spoken-demoralizing, so as the the message reached them, both was not happy that they could stop watering their baits. "You will see Swain. We will try it again at sea, then show you that I am a good fisher" Swain answered laughing:"Of course. I think before you will pull one fish out of the water you will bring down the Hammersley down to the fishes" "Very funny. You get not one single fish too. One time you even lost the hook"

In the same way like Buffer and Bomber, Jasper and Nav was not happy about the situation too. They came just out of the shower and went to the bedroom. Arrived there both laid down on the mattress, he started to kiss her from her chest up to her lips and-got disturbed by their simultanuos ringing phones. "The same message I guess?" Nikki asked. Jasper only nodded. It was not the best case-He freshly came back from a sailor training course, a requirement from the navy to stay aboard the Hammersley, so the ship was on patrol without him for over a week, and it was not easy for them to be seperated from each other. In theory they should have 4 free days now-but an old saying in the military is: Nothing's more consistent than the permanent change of the situation. "We have 2 hours to get aboard-we should better use the time..." "What are your ideas?" she asked. "You will see" Jasper answered and rolled back over her.

As they came to the pier the crew was just finished with storaging the needed supplies."Typical. You two has the great talent to show up exactly in the moment when all the work is done."Buffer joked."Spider, Bomber and me just done all the work alone" Everyone grins and they all went aboard. A few minutes later the Hammersley left her homeport behind and steamed out on the sea.

The CO just briefed the leading Officers and NCOs about the situation.  
"So Captain-where we go driving to?"Swain asked. "I expect Intel report of our target location in the next minutes-"In this second it knocks, and the Radio Operation came in and handled Mike a piece of paper:"Sir, message for you" "Thank you,Robert" Mike said and readed the message while RO left the room.  
"So. Our target is on Conqueror Island. I heard this name once, but I cannot remember-" "Sir, It is an small island. It was used in the second world war as ammonition depot. There is a big cave with a pier where even ships can drive in, used as a shelter and to load ammo aboard, no back entrance, only a vent. This js the only installation on the island, nearby is nothing, only free ocean" "Thanks Charge. So, that should be all. You can leave now. Exept you, Sergeant." As everyone left, the CO closed the door and sat back down and asked "So. First, how the sailor basic course was?" "Thank you, it was good. A new expierience."Jasper answered, a bit nervous what the Captain could want. "Fine. I got the comfirmation from NAVCOM that the request to keep you aboard temporary is accepted." It was easy to spot how this calms the SAS trooper down. "And don't worry,we will find a long term solution."Oh,I just forgot. I have here something for you."Mike said, grabbed under his chair, put a carton box on the table and pushed it over. Sergeant Nicols opened it, and and a smile showed up on his face and he said:"Thank you, Captain. I think I will get used fast to this colours"

Later, on the same day.  
The Hammersley was steaming on her course towards Conqueror Island. Down at the laundry room Nav was just finished with their things, but before she could left she felt one arm around her chest from behind, a hand over her eyes and a kiss on her head. A familiar voice asked "Guess who I am?"  
She turned, and got very surprised. Nikki expected to see a 5-color AUSCAM uniform, but instead she saw the green-in-grey camo of a Disruptive Pattern Naval Uniform, and as she looked in his face and asked:"So-you stay?" "Yes. I promised you that I would try anything or not?"he answered and they had a long kiss.

At night Buffer stood on watch together with Nav. "Sad thing that they canceled our shore leave, or not?" Buff asked. "Yes. It was the worst that could happen. Jesper and I just-" she stopped, but Buffer calmed her down:"Don't worry Nikki. I don't tell it around." "Thank you Buffer. I try to keep the thing that you and Bomber have secret too" It was dark, but she could see that he looked on the ground. She walked to him and hugged the bigger sailor."Hey need to be ashamed. It's ok"

Next day,noon.  
"Something's wrong with this thing"  
Charge said and hit on the EOD monitor. "Maybe you tried to play Call of Duty on it again?" Spider joked.  
" RO, help him to fix it. We need it onlime again ASAP. Sadly we still have no new electrics specialist ." XO, the officer on watch, ordered. "Yes ma'am." RO and Change answered and started to work.

At the armory Buffer and Spider was just busy with checking the crew's personal weapons as Jasper went in. "Really nice, because you are the Weapons Specialist I lay the important and responsible work of cleaning all those weapons in your hands" Buffer said and left with a grin in his face. "Next time I will give him a rifle without a firing pin" Jasper joked. "Maybe not the worst idea"Spider answered, he still remembers serveral times when Buffer was angry to him.

As Buffer has left the armory he went down to the galley. He walked in and spotted that was noboby there exept was busy with cooking.  
"What do you will serve today?" he asked after he gave her a kiss. "2 different chilis"she answered, and Buffer was confused. "Why 2 different?"he asked. "An ordinary one for everyone exept Spider. I made an very strong one for him. That might will teach him not to complain about what I cook"  
"That's nasty. I like that." he said and kissed her again, then asked"Can I try?"  
Buffer raised her wooden cooking spoon, pointed to the door and laughed:"Out of my kitchen. I need no one who eats me pods empty before dinner time"

As the Sun started to went down as the Hammersley reached her standby position 6 miles away from Conqueror Island.  
"Anything on Radar?" Mike asked. "No Sir. Only a big, fat rock called Conqueror Island." Charge answered. "Thanks for this very professional report. I hope the Electo-Optical-Whatever is completely repaired?" Mike smiled. "Yes Sir. I needed the double time due Roberts help, but it is fixed"was Charges answer. "Okay. Here's the plan. We send a recon team on this island at night to find the vent entrance. So, Dinner time. I heard Bomber cooked chili" As he heard the last sentence Spider got shaked-last time Bomber made chili that not went well for his stomach.

Mess, a few minutes later.  
"Very good, Bomber"Buffer said and smiled. "Thank you"she smiled back.  
"Yeah. Awesome. Sometimes I not sure what is the ship's most dangerous weapon:The Typhoon or Bomber's dishes-"Spider throws in, but a look from Buffer makes him shut up. As the young sailor putted the spoon in his mouth he immidately started to cough."Whow-that's spicy"he said, and as he looked in the round no other sailor showed any reaction to the meal like him. But the big grin in Bomber's face was enough to tell him whats happened. "Very funny, Bomber".  
"You see"Jasper, who sat next to him spoke and laid a hand on Spiders shoulder,"Never make a woman angry".

It was a really dark night. No moon, a cloudy sky. but the sea was smooth like a mirror. Buffer, Jasper and Spider were sitting in a small dinghi and paddled against the wind, only protected against the elements by neopren suits. "I not understand why we use this instead of a RHIB with 300 horsepower" Spider said.  
"You are not able to learn, or not?"Buffer said, „First Bombers cooking, not the boat. If you are not careful this boat will soon even have 180 pounds less on board, or his only engine will be you, Spider. Your choice".  
Spider don't answered.  
As they reached the beach they emptied the air chambers of the boat and hided it together with a bottle of compressed air, what mades it way easier to refill the air chambers. From Charge they had the approximate position of the vent entrance, so they started to search. The vegetation was very thin, but the small island was covered with rocks, which offered cover.  
As they found the vent, an vertical concrete shaft with an diameter of all in all 1 meter with a steel grid on it, Buffer grabbed it to pull it up, but he got stopped by SGT Nicols:"Careful. I would bet on it that it is a bad idea to open that.". The second time on one day Buffer was confused, but Spider understand what the SAS trooper meant:"You think that they-" "Exactly Spider. I would bet a month salary that they placed a surprise for every visitor" Jasper said, and started to sweep the edge of the shaft entrance."So-what we have here? A sweet little M18 claymore antiperson mine-filled with one and a half pounds of C4 explosives and 700 steel balls it spreads you all over this island, and then the dinner tomorrow will be shredded sailor „he joked and enjoyed the looks in the faces of his teammates. "So-you can dispose it?"Buffer asked. "I think so. And if not-"he got as an answer. "What do you mean with 'if not'?" Spider asked, and the answer Jasper gave him was:"If not, you will not have to paddle back aboard". Minutes later he has disposed the mine, and buffer climbed down the ladder into the shaft. What he explored was a chamber that was open to one side, a few meters above the pier in the tunnel. On the pier he saw an sea cargo container and a camp fire next to it. He was able to spot the korean smuggler and 3 other guys, everyone armed. In the water on the pier a 30-foot motoryacht. He went back to his teammates; they formed up and paddled back to the ship.

Later, at the briefing room.  
"We could wait for support" XO suggested.  
"No. We will get no support. We are on our own. Other ideas?"CO answered. "We-could block the entrance with the Hammersley. then we sent a team from the seaside in, and a 2 people backup team in the vent shaft" Buffer suggested."Sounds like a plan. You just volunteered for the vent job, together with Bomber". As Buffer heard this he bit on his tongue. A good idea all I'm all, but now it was his fault that Rebecca would be in danger again. "XO, This is a special situation. You will stay aboard; I lead the land-based part personally. I need Sergeant Nicols, Spider and RO to come with me for the seaside assault. The Vent team goes in first. When they give green light we come in." It was clear to see that the order to stay aboard was not good in the mind of the ship's executive officer, but LT McGregor knowed that she would not convince the Captain in this point.

At the morning the operation started. Bomber and Buffer lurked behind a small cover in the chamber. What they not knowed that one of the enemies yesterday heard Buffer, and later found his footprints in the dust on the vent's ground. So they got completely surprised as something flies in the chamber and exploded in a lightning. Buffer has only time to realize:"A flashbang" before the world around him wents dark for a few seconds. As he was able to see again they looked into the Barrel of an AK47 rifle.

8 minutes after the estimated time for the green light radio call was expired and 3 try's to reach Buffer and bomber failed, the CO decided to act. "XO. Block the entrance. We go ashore." As they reached the tunnel from the seaside, the picture they saw was fatal. The two missed sailors kneeling next to each other, the weapon smuggler, one foot on a suitcase a pistol in his hand, and his henchmen behind them. The CO decided to get all-in, and so the team walks over the pier in V-Formation, with raised weapons.  
"Captain. You and your ship slowly starting to annoy me. First you eliminate one of my stashes. Then come into my company like you are in the wild west. You sink one of my freighters and storm a second. Okay, the firework was nice. But the party is over now. Lay your weapons down immediately go back on your ship and drive away or I kill your crewmen. „The smuggler said angry.  
"I can't do that. This ends here and now, and you go back to prison" the CO answered. "Pah. Prison. I escaped one time, and I will do it a second time. I am not scared of this. You have 30 seconds to go!" Wang said and placed his pistol's muzzle on Bombers head.  
Buffer, on her right, raised his right eyebrow and blinked over to Jasper. He sawed it and nodded short.  
"10. 9. 8." Wang counts. He not registered that Buffer leaned him slightly to the right.  
"A little bit more-"Buffer thaught, and as he reached the point smuggler was arrived at 3. Buffer swang his upper body with all the power he could get to the left. his shoulder hitted Bomber and pushed them out of the danger zone. he himself managed to turn completely and hit the smuggler with the profile of this boots in the belly and Mr. Wang landed on his ass. that all taked only a few seconds, more than enough time for Spider, Jasper, and the CO to shoot at the 3 other guys. Everyone of the three got hit by one double-shot, what immidiately takes them and Buffer came back on her feets and runs behind the line of her comrades. The Smuggler was alone now, and the Suitcase layed between him and the CO. "So. Seems like you will get enought time in jail to think about your fate-"Mike said, but he got interrupted by the radio. "Captain, more than 3 contacts with course towards us. I guess they cannot see us now, but we only have 10 minutes until they arrive"  
"My costumers. Heavy armed. I will be rich soon, and you will be dead."the smuggler said. "Sadly he is right. When we take him with us I am sure that he will manage to escape a second time." Buffer commented.  
The CO not answered. He opened the suitcase. After a short look he fast extracted the main chip of his radio, and replaced the one inside the case with it. After that he grabbed a hand grenade from his vest, released the pin and throwed it on the yacht. it exploded then he ordered "So. We can left." The smugglers face turned white:"Cap-Captain, you cannot leave me here. That's against the law". "YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHATS LAWFUL?! YOU SMUGGLE HEAVY WEAPONRY AND HELD TWO OF MY CREWMEN AS HOSTAGES! You choosed the dark side. Now you have to deal with it. I guess your "custumers" will know exactly how they will deal with you when they think that you tried to betray them with his useless when you have no better reasons for me, I will leave you here" Mike answered angry.  
"I have. There is some of my former custumers-he buyed a lot of explosives. And I know that they plan a big coup with it."the korean smuggler nearly cried.  
"That's not enough. What is the target?"  
"A natural gas platform. So you take me with you?"  
"Sadly I have to do so."the Hammersley's CO said. Spider, handcuff him. And hurry up. We don't have much time when we don't want a confrontation".

Said, done. They went back in the ship and cruised back to home port with full speed.  
Arrived at the Home port the whole crew formed up on the pier. "So. This case has a final solution, next one is already inbound. But I can guarantee you all a complete 4-day shore leave" Mike telled him before they all spread away.  
Buffer left the pier together with Bomber. They walked to the next pub, on the way he laid one arm around her. Both knowed that they would spent every second of the shore leave together.  
Nav and Jasper instead went home, hand in hand. As the door closed behind them, he started to kiss her, one arm laid around Nikki's body. With the other hand he started to open her uniform, he done the same with him. The way to the sleeping room was covered with their clothes. Arrived in the bed they found to each other again and enjoyed it. His last clear thaught before he felt asleep with her in his arms was that he was a very lucky guy, with a very good job and a live that he could spent with a girl he loves more than anything else.

This is the last part of my first fanfiction, so I need your thinks and thaughts.  
Thank you


End file.
